Number 1 Fan
by XxTheFinalPheonixXx
Summary: Sometimes even the smallest of things could be you in the past disguised. Scootaloo and Dash have a little surprise waiting for them after day of Wonderbolt training. ONESHOT Hints of Rainbow/Flutter  First Fanfic


**This was based off of a DeviantART picture I saw and totally fell in love with the idea! So if you are the creator of the drawing and happen to read this send me a message and I'll give you a…**_**treat**_** *perverted smile***

Scootaloo gasped as she landed on the soft clouds. The crowd of Pegasus cheering as she and the Wonderbolts stood out in the cloudy field. Their chests were puffed out in pride and each had one hoof in midair. They were all coated in sweat under the sun and partially because they were in suits. The crowds were cheering loudly, every once in while screaming their idols name. As the crowds started flying toward them Scootaloo chuckled as she watched Rainbow Dash do a loop-de-loop for a couple of young fillies.

"So Scoot how was your first show?" Scootaloo turned her head as Rainbow Dash floated by her wings in front of her Wonderbolts suit matching her pelt perfectly. As if they were made her. Dash had her dream come true when after years of practice one of the Wonderbolts saw her training and took her in for private lessons. Eventually letting her in the group.

"It was great!" Scootaloo screamed over the jeering crowds begging for autographs. Rainbow Dash let out a chuckle as she signed a purple filly's book, before flashing her signature 'rainbow' smile.

"So what do you think?" Rainbow Dash asked, "You staying or what?" She grinned as she smiled for a picture with a group of stallions. Winking at one of them.

"What do I think? I think it was great! I loved the crowds, the wind in my mane, and the feeling of being awesome!" Scoot exclaimed! Quickly doing a pose for a family.

"Oh yeah? Just wait until the _photo shoots_." Dash shuddered at the thought of waiting hours before the photographer made them get the right pose. Man was that stallion picky….

"Wait Photo shoots?" Scoot faced Rainbow Dash, "You have GOT to be kidding me." She said sitting down her wings tucked tightly next to her body as if pouting along with her.

"How in the hay do you think we have posters?" Dash said cocking her head. "Let's go for a fly, I'm bored as hay."

"Sure!" Scoot said. Even though she was an adult pony she still loved her hanging out with her old idol. "Hey Spit!" Scoot yelled over the now disappearing crowd.

"What!" Spitfire yelled back obviously annoyed.

"Me and Dash are going for a fly! Catch ya later!" Rainbow Dash shot up into the air and watched as Scoot joined her. Scoot looked back to an angry Spitfire yelling at them in an inaudible voice. They were so screwed later….Her cutie mark hit her eyes. It was a scooter with floating white wings on the side. Go figure. Applebloom and Sweetie belle and her all got theirs on the same day. Go fucking figure. Sweetie belles were a microphone with music notes and Applebloom was a tree with apples blooming out of it. They all cried after they got theirs after so long but, soon went separate ways. They still kept in touch mind you but, each had a different life they had to go on….

"Man we're going to screwed when we get back." Dash joked as she and Scoot flew away, shaking her from her thoughts. Grinning as she rolled her eyes at her former role model.

"Yeah you know how Spit gets when everything doesn't go her way."

"Pissed." Rainbow smirked.

"How is it with you and your _wife?" _Scoot joked as Rainbow Dash blushed. It had been a couple of years since Rainbow Dash had been in love with one her best friends and found out she was a filly fooler. The sweet, gentle, kind, selfless, stare master Fluttershy.

"Heard you two last night. Couple you two keep it quiet next time?" Scoot teased. But, it was true. For three hours she had to hear moans and groans….great way to be scarred for life.

"Hey! Shut up! And besides it was Fluttershy mostly." Dash defended, "She wouldn't stop!" She growled playfully. Though her blush was still evident on her face.

"Sure Dash." She chuckled; her wings were still throbbing after all that flying and loops. Though Rainbow Dash somehow kept her cool….lucky.

"How's Twilight?" Scoot asked, trying to keep the conversation going. Envious of Rainbow Dash as she floated on her back. When did her wings ever tire?

"Who? Twilight? She's doing great! Still being every pony's funny little dork, but fine!" Scoot rolled her purple eyes. To every pony Twilight was called 'Dork'. And to tell you the truth, she loved that nickname! It was weird. Even after her and Spike…got together. Who knew the once green little dragon that every pony looked down just to see his eyes they had to crane their necks just to him! He was as tall as Princess Celestia!

"What abo-"

"Hey! Miss Scoot! Miss Scoot back here!" Scoot and Rainbow Dash turned around to see a young filly about the age of 6 winging after them. Her tiny wings were flying like a blue just to keep up with them. Once the young filly reached Scoot smiled. Another fan….that made her heart soar with pride. The filly was a cerulean blue with and even bluer main. She had a deep set of lovable blue eyes you could get lost in for hours. She had no cutie mark whatsoever. Gently floating in front of the filly, the filly's eyes went wide. In her mouth was a parchment.

"I-is it really you? The great Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash?" The filly stuttered. Scoot laughed.

"Why is she _the great Scootaloo_ and_ I'm_ not?" Rainbow Dash mumbled. Pouting with her lip poked out. Scoot chuckled but, otherwise ignored her. The filly didn't seem to have heard her. Rainbow loved attention. And when she doesn't get it. Well that's for another story.

"Why yeah? Who else do you think could pull of these AWESOME moves!" Scoot exclaimed proudly as she Ariel aced through the air making a cloud slip in two shapes. Her initials, pride struck through her as the filly's mouth gaped in shock and wonder.

"Wow! C-can I have your autograph? Please!" The young filly eyes went wide with awe.

"Sure!" Scoot clicked her tongue and lowered herself to the young filly. Her wings hurt like hay…..stupid initial trick and Spitfire. Making them do early concerts because she thought they were getting lazy. Dumb pony. She took the filly's parchment from her gaping mouth with a chuckle.

Obvious of Dash's amused smile she unrolled the parchment and smiled. Singing it she gave it back to the filly.

"Thanks you!" The filly screamed with excitement as she bowed and bounced away. "I want to be just like you when I grow up!" Scoot blushed at the comment and smiled warmly.

"You'd think the kid might have a seizure if you ever gave her a hug." Dash joked, 'She reminds me of you."

"What! How?" Scoot asked.

"Well for one when YOU were a filly you did the EXACT same thing…it's kind of cute."

"HEY! I'll tell Fluttershy about what you said!" Scoot teased.

"Great! Go ahead! More angry sex for me!" Dash pranced as some…picture formed in her head. Scoot shuddered.

"Hey. What did you write?" Dash asked as they watched the young filly prance away. Scoot didn't turn to face her.

"Oh, nothing…"

-X-

Morning Rain gasped in joy as she held the signed signature. She unrolled it and hugged it tightly against her chest. It was a picture of Scootaloo. And at the bottom was her signature.

-Never Give Up!

-Scoot

**That was a long one! Jeez I never knew writing was so hard…but, I love how numb my fingers are! 030**

**Oh and I don't own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic…if I did, it would be 20 percent cooler! XD**


End file.
